


Bracelet

by starsandsupernovae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Dad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: based on the "I made you a bracelet" meme. Just fluffy dad tony with Peter





	Bracelet

“I dare you.” Ned grinned at him.

“I’m not gonna do it, Ned.” Peter answered, laughing, as he tied off the end, trapping the last red bead on the cord.

“Come on.” Ned was laughing now as he looked at the bracelet, red marbled beads surrounding a false silver iron man emblem bead in the middle. “Give it to him.”

Peter was going to refuse again, toss it away, after all Mr. Stark would never actually wear it, it was stupid but then-

“He’s not gonna do it.” Michelle didn’t even look up from the bracelet? Earing? Modern art piece? she was working on, adding a bright green bead that somehow worked with the rest although only she would have chosen it. “Peter would never.”

“Uh, yeah I will.” Peter spoke without speaking.

That got Michelle to look up.

Peter took one look at his smirk and realized-he’d have to give Mr. Stark the bracelet.

“I’m not really a jewelry person.” Mr. Stark was turning the bracelet over and over in his hands and Peter felt his cheeks grow red.

“Y-yeah, whatever, I’ll just-”

He made a move to take the bracelet back, but Mr. Stark grabbed his arm away, sliding his bracelet onto the other.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t wear it.”

Mr. Stark pulled on the end of the cord tightening it to fit his arm before continuing explaining some mechanics principle as thought nothing had happened.

_____________________

Tony knew Rhodey was probably busy but he didn’t care. Rhodey’s phone was on so it couldn’t be that important right? He waited while it rang for what felt like the eightieth time.

“Yes, Tony!” He heard Rhodey finally answer. “What is so important you needed to call me today when you knew I had the meeting?” His tone didn’t match his words though and something told Tony that Rhodey was more grateful then anything to have an excuse to leave.

“C’mon, honeybear.” Tony answered. “You know you love when I call.”

“Whatever you say, Tony.” Rhodey’s tiny grin was carried across the call. “What’s up?”

“Peter made me a bracelet.”

“What?’

“You remember Peter?”

“The spider kid you adopted?”

“Yeah. Well he prefers to be called Spider Man. Cute kid. Also for the millionth time I didn’t actually adopt him.”

“Okay, Tony. Sure.”

“Well he came over today after school as he does, and he brought me a bracelet.”

“You have never worn a bracelet in your life.”

“I know. But he made it for me!” Tony could hear the proud dad note in his tone and didn’t care. “I’m not taking it off”

_________________________

“Okay fine, but hold off on the other one till the weekend, alright? I can help you out then.” Tony shifted the phone to his other ear while a makeup artist prepared him for his TV appearance.

“Thanks, Mr. St- Tony!” Peter was still getting used to it, but it was a step in the right direction at least. Tony had found Mr. Stark to be too awkward and formal coming from Peter, he felt like, if not a father, at least a cool uncle.

“No problem, kid. How’s the science project coming along?”

He listened carefully to Peter’s description of the bot he was creating, only adding hints of guidance as another stylist came by and stopped him.

“Mr Stark?” The stylist asked.

“One sec, Peter.” Tony moved the phone away to give the stylist attention.

“Mr. Stark, that bracelet… Don’t you want to take it off before you go on?”

Tony missed Peters audible gasp as he covered the mouthpiece on the phone.

“Excuse me? This bracelet?” He held up his arm so the little silver caught the light. “This bracelet isn’t coming off.”

“But-”

“Listen, this bracelet is worth more then anything you own, I am not letting it out of my sight, I am not taking it off.”

The stylist looked like he wanted to argue, but, intimidated by Tony’s words moved on. Tony nodded satisfied and uncovered his phone, continuing as though nothing had happened.

“So like I was saying, if you just tweak that part just a bit….”

______________________________

The world was saved, and Peter was exhausted. He wanted to pass out, and was turning to Tony to say so when he saw Tony properly for the first time since the fight.

“Tony?”

“I’ll be fine.” Tony answered, before promptly falling, unconscious to the ground.

It was only in the hospital when Peter was allowed to see him again, after they cleared him to get out of the bed they had him in. (For three days! He was never doing that again, it was pure torture not being able to do anything.) But now he was allowed to limp over to Tony’s room, where he lay hooked up to at least three machines, trying to convince a nurse that he was fine.

“Peter!” A huge smile lit up Tony’s face, before being immediately replaced of one of pain.

“Tony? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. How are you, Peter? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, they fixed me all up.” Peter answered, gesturing to his bruised and battered, but not broken body. In truth he looked better then Tony did, his face a blotchy rainbow of bruises, arm in a cast, and other arm, covered in bandages, covering the burn that the gauntlet had left.

“Peter, I’m sorry…” Tony began and Peter immediately went through all the things that might have gone wrong.

“Your bracelet burned.”

Peter felt a prickle in his eyes as he fought back the tears trying to gather.

“It’s fine. I’ll make you another.”


End file.
